1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery charging device in which a battery is inserted into a battery charging container in which a power electronics unit is situated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Battery charging devices have already been provided in which a battery is inserted into a battery charging container in which a power electronics unit is situated. The provided battery charging devices are cooled by guiding an airflow, which is generated by a cooling fan, onto the battery.